Bloom's Servants
by lord Martiya
Summary: When Valtor's lair was drowned, Bloom took the Trix as her servants to spare them from an unspeakable fate. If you have a grudge against her, prepare your will, ASAP!
1. The Trix Worst Nightmare

This is indirectly KillKenny's fault. He suggested me a fanfic with a Bloom/Gaara pairing, and as I searched a way to get a believable plot out of that, this popped in my mind. Shoot him, not me! Ah, and there will be no _Naruto_ in here.

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: if I owned _Winx Club_, Dark Bloom would have been separated from Bloom and engaged a romantic relationship with Icy, the Trix would have kept their dignity in third season and I would be rich.

**PROLOGUE: THE TRIX WORST NIGHTMARE**

Finally, they had won. Valtor was defeated for good, as the Lake of the Fortress submerged his lair. And before the Trix were standing two wardens, came to arrest the Trix and bring them back to their old cell.

"NO!!! NOT THAT! LITTLE BIRDS AND BUTTERFLIES!!!"

"FLOWERS AND LOVE!!! PLEASE!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!! ANYTHING BUT LIGHTROCK!!!"

And the sight of Icy and Darcy BEGGING and Stormy faint with a foaming mouth forced Stella to ask. And change history.

"What's so bad with some flower?" she asked.

"BARNEY THE DINOSAUR!!!"

"What?"

"Well, their asylum cures the criminally insane with continuous exposition to flowers, butterflies, little birds and love." Darcy said, finding a quieter state of mind in the talks about mind processing. "This and the magic of the fortress makes the inmates calmer and sane enough to be treated conventionally, a treatment helped by the good memories they are forced to remember by the mentioned magic. Too bad the guy who had the idea never saw the spongy mockery we are forced to remember."

That was when Bloom screamed in horror and begged the wardens to not imprison them inside.

"I take they didn't make that up..." Stella commented. "Bloom, they can't be helped. A reigning noble or a knight may claim a criminal he defeated as a prisoner until an adequate punishment is provided, but... Wait a second. Tecna, Bloom's real parents status, NOW."

Tecna checked the web: "They're missing and presumed dead."

"This means Bloom is the _de facto_ ruler of Domino."

"Thanks, Stella. I claim the Trix as my prisoners and condemn them to forced labor until I determinate they're adequately punished and fit to join the Magical society at large." Bloom declared.

"You sure you can deal wit-" the other warden started. Then he saw the two not-fainted sisters kissing Bloom's foot. "Nevermind. But what in the hell is Barn-"

"IT MUST NOT BE NAMED!!!" Bloom cried. "IT'S PURE EVIL!!!"

"Another Terran child program... What's wrong with that world?!"

That was how Stella changed history. Unveiling the Trix worst nightmare, she prompted Bloom in making the Trix her servants and helpers. And made _Barney & Friends_ find his place at the side of the _Teletubbies_, _Spongebob Squarepants_, _Shin Chan_, _Hamtaro_, _Mirmo_ and the Italian edition of the _Heidi_ anime in the black list of not-ammissible inmates in the Fortress of Light.

_Author Note_

Frankly, I can see anyone who had seen them cry in horror and run away. Well, actually not for _Shin Chan_: that's ground for puking.


	2. Valtor's Last Stand

And now, we go for the first situation Bloom faces with the help of her new servants. Poor Valtor... By the way, you'll get an omake if you can spot the _Kim Possible_ reference.

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: if I owned _Winx Club_, Helia wouldn't exist. Seriously, he's useless, and was created because a bunch of influent morons believed Flora was a lesbian. Well, maybe he'd still exist, but he would be more than just evidence of Flora being hetero.

**01: VALTOR'S LAST STAND**

"Now, search a dodo bird."

"BUT IT'S EXTINCT!"

"Don't care."

The Trix enjoyed their beginnings as Bloom's servants. Yes, they had to wear some rings that electrocuted them every time they defied their mistress (or Bloom decided to do that), but they were free from Barney, and could scare the crap out of Alfea with their mere presence. Then Bloom ordered them to obey Mirta in everything, and the fairy who once attempted to be a witch had a mean streak a mile wide.

"Oh, and who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Mirta asked.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" the Trix chanted unhappily.

"I swear, one day you'll pay for this." Stormy declared.

"In the meantime, give me twenty bucks." Mirta replied.

"You just had to speak, didn't you?" Icy asked her sister.

The sisters prepared to go to the Mauritius Islands searching for the bird when Stella ran to them.

"Orders from Bloom: pack everything, Valtor's still alive and kidnapped Sky, Timmy, Riven and MY BOYFRIEND!!!, and we'll go to finish him." Stella said.

"Anybody knew he beated for that team?" Stormy asked before being slapped on the head by her sisters and Mirta. "Wow, like at Cloudtower!"

"Do I wish to know?"

"No." Darcy replied.

* * *

Valtor's last refuge was the Island where the Omega Portal was once located. And the Trix immediatly proved themselves helpful disabling any and all tricks from Valtor with no problem (living with him for nearly a year taught them a lot on his tricks).

"I'M NOT GAY!!! AND I LOATHE INCEST!!!"

"Then how do you explain your attraction for Bloom?"

"WE HAVE THE SAME POWER!!! AND SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!!!"

And annoying Valtor to no end. After all, they lived with him for one year, they knew all his buttons.

"Listen, I have affinity for Darkness and Fire, but I never lusted behind Bloom's split personality nor made strange statements." Darcy replied.

"Yeah, that one was Icy." Stormy added, getting another slap from Darcy. "Hey, you saw her too!"

"Yeah, but embarassing her publicy embarass us too. We're her sisters, after all."

Valtor facepalmed. He had to deal with that for almost a year, but at least they held themselves back when they were his harem. Now they were going all out. No wonder Miss Magix still hired them to test the contestants in the talent portion of the contest, they were truly evil, so much they would even casually embarass each other and themselves if that meant getting on the nerves of the enemy. Then, Valtor got the real hit.

_**"VACUUM!!!"**_

As he felt his Dragon's Flame leaving him, and with the Trix still bickering about Stormy's statement, Valtor looked behind himself. And saw Bloom holding the Trix's Crystals of Wisperia while performing her servants' proprietary magic-stealing spell. The magic-stealing spell he himself had helped perfecting to actually steal the magical core of the victim instead of just its energy.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Valtor commented after he lost his magic forever.

"Now, Valtor, why don't you tell me what's happened to my parents?" Bloom asked.

"Because I don't want to?"

"Valtor, for your own good, tell her." Icy suggested.

"Because, you know, I was joking about Icy's lusting..." Stormy continued.

"... but I was serious about Bloom's split personality." Darcy finished.

"Let me guess, Darkar wanted an ultimate henchman and screwed up..." Valtor wondered.

"It wasn't the first time, then." Bloom declared.

"And I am the result. Ok, the Three Ancient Witches did the job, but the blueprints were his own making. Fine, your mother decided she couldn't let me reproduce and acted upon that in plain sight of her husband and the rest of the Company of Light, distracting all the males with simpaty pain and the females with my high-pitched scream, then the Three Ancient Witches popped out from whatever hell they had been banished into, I used my last strenght to knock out the Company and fainted just as the wenches kidnapped the-Oh-my-God..."

"What's the deal?"

"If your split personality is the product of Darkar screwing up with an ultimate henchman attempt, that means SHE IS MY HALF-SISTER VIA MAGIC!!!"

"I knew it was incest!" Stormy proudly declared.

That was when Valtor broke and started crying.

"And he had to deal with them for one year... Poor boy!" Stella commented half-seriously. "Girls, what about a mercy killing?"

"Try it and I'll go on a prank rampage: he'll go to the Asylum and experience He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Bloom declared. A YELLOW-AND-SPLIT-EYED and black-dressed Bloom declared. Bloom's split personality, Dark Bloom.

And seeing everybody's reaction, Nabu (who was in Alfea to see the Trix as servants and tagged along to help his fiance) decided that escaping was not such a bad idea as long as he kept Aisha in his arms bride style. Sadly, someone else was not so smart.

"What will he experience? Barney?" Helia asked.

* * *

"What have you done, my son?" Sky's father asked.

"One of my companions named the one thing Bloom fears in presence of her split personality, and I tried to defend him." Sky replied.

"After all the time bombs that very split personality sent Diaspro and all the dirt she dug up on her while you were influenced by the traitress' love potion?"

"Not a smart idea, I know..."

"By the way, could you tell me what she did, exactly?"

"She forced Bloom to get laid with me, then she kicked me hard in the balls, mauled me, gave me what she called a wedgie, had Darcy mind-raping me, and then I awoked here."

"That's a fine example of why you should always think before acting. But what's happened to your companion?"

"Don't know, won't ask."

"Good choice."

"Now, could you take me down? It's getting cold..."

The King of Herakyon looked at his son, pinned on the spear of a statue at the main gate of his castle and dressed with only Hello Kitty slips, then ordered his guards to save him.

* * *

"OK, how?" Mirta asked.

"You have no idea of what we found among Valtor stuff." Icy replied.

"And you don't want to either." Stormy added. "Seriously, I know he was an evil wizard, but even evil has limits!"

"Yeah... The entire _Teletubbies_ collection as a torture item..." Darcy continued.

Mirta let the Trix go and swore to never again give them stupid orders. If they HAD found a living dodo bird with thousands of DNA samples to clone back to life the species, she didn't want to know whatever they could pull out of their sleeves.

_Author Note_

You may call the Trix OOC in this chapter, but that's their true humor. Rarely shown, but they find funny annoying and embarassing people to no end, as ultimately proved in the _Miss Magix_ episode of the first season. About that pageant... Ever wondered how the Trix could prank all the contestants with no reprisal when Faragonda and Griselda were seated at the next table? My guess is that the witches had been hired by the jury to prank the poor girls and the fairies to keep them from killing their victims. And for Dark Bloom... Well, I just love her.


	3. Hagen's Castle

Finally we go to Earth. After all, the Trix have to follow her anywhere... By the way, the _Kim Possible_ reference was Mirta's request of searching a dodo bird: Drakken did the same to a mind-controlled Shego in the episode _The Twin Factor_ (as you can imagine, as soon as the mind control was broken Shego took her revenge. Ouch). Kudos and Omake to mwKillkenny84.

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: if I owned _Winx Club_, the Trix's mother would be able to take over the universe by reputation alone. By the way, we never saw their parents. We don't even know if they're truly sisters or if they're part of a covenant... Either way, in this fanfic they ARE sisters.

**02: HAGEN'S CASTLE**

Faragonda was in a hurry. She had overheard Bloom talking about getting some more info about her parents' fate, and as the Winx Club and the Trix disappeared she had to search for them. Starting from the places of the most dangerous informants. Thankfully, the MOST dangerous one had been quite gentle, even if she insisted for Faragonda remaining for the Tea Ceremony (her strange-eared servant's tea was very good, by the way), and had a good guess of where Bloom would go: Hagen's place. Now she had just to run in before the old paranoid killed Bloom for trespassing...

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S RICH!"

"That's Hagen..." Faragonda stated hearing the laugh.

The old fairy teleported inside, and found the too serious smith laughing like a madman and rolling on the floor, the Winx and the Trix looking at him dumbfounded.

"Madam Faragonda, what's happened to him?" Stormy asked.

"Explain exactly what you've done and I may be able to tell." the headmistress replied.

_FLASHBACK_

The six fairies and three witches had appeared just outside Hagen's resort, and were prepared for whatever Hagen had chosen for his daily 'Go away' sign (the survivors talked of a robot army, a rifle-armed sniper, mines, flamethrowers and a lot of other things, but never all of that at the same time) and confided in Darcy (whose physical strenght was just enormous, at least when the witch was calm enough to use it) and Tecna (trained martial artist) to pin down the furious blacksmith long enough to talk him.

"You took your good time, girls." was the greeting from an old armored man who had just appeared at their backs.

"You-you were waiting for us?" Bloom asked.

"Not all of you, only them." he replied pointing at the Trix. "By the way, name's Hagen. But let's not remain out here, it's freaking cold..."

The nine dumbfounded girls followed Hagen in his home, where he offered some tea to the Trix and (after getting The Look from Stella) the Winx.

"OK, how did you knew we would come to you?" Icy asked.

"Four years ago, I received a visit." Hagen replied. "It was a green haired girl with strange earrings who destroyed my guards with an hail of missiles and pinned me down with her extendible arms. Then she offered me the money to replace my guards and something more if I waited for three girls that would come to get weapons from me and gave them this scroll, and gave me a device to understand who they were. It was you three."

The three witches looed at each other. They HAD tought to come and get weapons from him, but had decided to get the Dragon's Flame first to not get killed by the blacksmith. And they stated that.

"Good luck with that: last one with the power was Marion, and she disappeared in Obsidian." he replied.

"Hey, WE are still alive." Dark Bloom replied after taking over.

"Bloom? And what's with the eyes?"

"Darkar."

"Ultimate henchman AGAIN?"

The nine girls nodded.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S RICH!"

_END FLASHBACK_

"What's so funny about Darkar's ultimate henchman research?" Stella asked.

"Dark Bloom is the fifty-third attempt, as far I know." Faragonda replied. "All of them backfired."

"Make that fifty-four: the fusion trick was from the Gloomix." Darcy added.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! WHAT A MORON!"

"Girls, could you please leave me and Hagen alone?" Faragonda asked in a too sweet voice.

Well knowing she had studied as a witch before becoming a 'proper' fairy and what happened when Mirta had that voice, the Winx ran out, immediatly followed by the Trix.

"OK, somebody has an idea on what we should do with this scroll?" Icy asked.

"Open it?" Stella suggested.

"To make sure it's not a bomb or something like that, I mean."

"Aren't you a bit too paranoid?" Flora asked. "I mean, you started making powerful enemies only three years ago, and..."

The Trix placed their hands on her shoulders.

"That's why witches consider you fairies a bunch of sissies..." Icy started.

"... you know? You are just too trusting to survive what we meddle..." Darcy continued.

"... with, yet you do NOTHING to correct the thing and continue going around like you're safe everywhere." Stormy ended.

"You have enemies who can travel through time?" Musa blurted out.

"Thanks god no!" Darcy cried.

"It's just that we know very little about our past before we were twelve. Tortured into forgetting." Stormy casually added.

"What we know is that we are from Earth or Mars, some bastard placed seals to prevent us from using that particular brand of magic and we got nicknamed Icy, Darcy and Stormy." Icy continued. "Oh, and we're triplets too."

"YES!"

Everybody looked at Dark Bloom.

"Uh uh... It's just that you confirmed something I suspected." the split-personality stated. "I have many secrets, but it's better wait until we're ready to take on the powers that be."

"It makes sense." Icy conceded.

"Just one thing: I am NOT the split personality, I was just suppressed until Darkar made that attempt at the ultimate henchman, and I'd be probably suppressed again in a few weeks if it wasn't for Valtor's magical core. You should have seen how that seal was disintegrated, it was such a wonderful lightshow..."

"Wait a second, if you're not Darkar's creation, then why did you obeyed him?" Bloom asked after wrestling control back.

"Venting, and revenge. A good rumble is second only to outright destruction as a venting, and I placed a little trap on the Codex so he would be forced to summon me back to call for the Relix. At that point I would have blasted him into oblivion with the Ultimate Power, resurrected the dead of the band and cut a few ends loose. But you HAD to wrestle control back exactly when I was almost finished and destroy the whole damned thing..."

Dark Bloom returned to whatever part of Bloom's mind she usually hid into, leaving a group of perplexed witches and fairies. Then Dark Bloom took control back, looked at the scroll and activated it.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Icy cried looking around.

"Phantasmagoria. In your language, we're in a dream, sorta." Darcy stated, making her presence note and looking around, seeing a castle on a pillar-like mountain placed on an island. "Anyone knows where we are?"

Stormy and Bloom (in her Enchantix form), just arrived, shook their heads.

"It's home." Dark Bloom stated. From well above the girls. In an Enchantix form similar to Bloom's, but sexier and with high-heeled boots. And she looked estatic. "HOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Trix and Bloom watched the dark fairy flying around in clear joy and exstasy, before coming to the Trix and HUG them (creeping the triplets and Bloom in the process).

"Let me guess: Darkar tried the Ultimate Henchman AGAIN and messed what the bastards did." a voice stated, coming from a creepy 10/12 years old girl dressed in Gothic Lolita. A girl that Dark Bloom bear-hugged. "I'm happy to see you too, but it's not the right time."

Dark Bloom retired, like an obedient child, while the girl looked at the Trix. Who noted she looked strangely familiar.

"We'll meet soon, I promise." the girl said. "Until then, I have a gift for you."

The Phantasmagoria dissolved, and the Trix and Bloom found themselves back in Hagen's castle, with the scroll dissolving in Bloom's hand and Dark Bloom returning into Bloom's mind.

"What the hell just happened?" Stormy cried.

"The scroll dragged us into a Phantasmagoria to get us in contact with that girl." Darcy stated. "But who she was? And what's the gift?"

_"Try 'ardescat'."_ Dark Bloom suggested telepatically. _"Just try."_

Darcy knew that even that low-level spell would hurt like hell, but, after all, it wasn't exactly unbearable. Not after Darcy's attempts in the last years. So she was very surprised when she cast the spell with no pain at all.

"It didn't hurt..." she said, not really believing it herself.

When Faragonda and Hagen entered the corridor they found the Trix sleeping exhausted after unleashing a long series of Terran spells, each more complex than the precedent, the Winx wondering what the hell happened and Dark Bloom healing the three witches, while Bloom was wondering about something in her mind.

**Omake: Grandfather**

Sometimes, the Winx Club would curse their luck. After all, there's something wrong if a magically overloaded enemy attacked you every single time you took a vacation, and this latest meeting with the Fairy Hunters was no exception.

"OK, pay up." Darcy said to her sisters.

"Seriously, where is some Dragon's Flame Thief wannabee when you need it?" Stormy cried.

"I was expecting Diaspro..." Icy commented while paying.

"If this Diaspro is a spoiled alleged fairy princess with gemstone-based powers, we met her a couple hours ago cackling about taking back her destined husband." Ogron said. "Then she saw us and ordered to become her henchmen, you can guess the rest."

Icy gave them a Batman-style look, while Bloom, Sky and a strange redheaded man cheered.

"Well, given the service you provided to my grandaughter, I shall spare your lives, provided you leave us alone." the man said.

The Fairy Hunters looked at him perplexed. Then Duman laughed.

"Nice try, old man!" he said. "Come on, do your worst!"

The redheaded man transformed in a HUGE red-scaled three-headed dragon.

"Garv Chaos Dragon and Bloom's grandfather, I suppose..." Ogron asked deadpan.

**"In flesh and blood, mortal."**

"Damn. Duman, if we survive I'll kill you."

_Author Note_

If you don't know who Garv is... Well, he's basically a demonic version of the Great Dragon coming out of the Japanese fantasy novel series _Slayers_ and related anime and manga. Search on Google and behold before the fate of the Fairy Hunters.


End file.
